Cabin windows of larger vehicles, particularly of wide-body aircraft, mostly include several individual window panes. In this case, one frequently distinguishes between a primary window pane set and a secondary window pane, wherein the primary window pane set may, depending on the type and design of the respective aircraft, be composed of two different primary window panes that are spaced apart from one another. The function of the outer primary window pane, particularly in aircraft, consists of bearing the load resulting from a pressure differential between the passenger cabin and the surroundings of the aircraft and to prevent the escape of air from the passenger cabin into the surroundings. An inner primary window pane is provided for safety reasons in order to at least largely fulfill the function of the outer primary window pane in case it is damaged. If the primary window pane set contains several window panes that are spaced apart from one another, a hollow space is formed that can be ventilated, for example, via a bore in the primary window pane facing the inner side of the vehicle in order to achieve a pressure compensation. In consequence of the humidity of the inflowing air from the passenger cabin during the pressure compensation, condensation or frost may form on the two primary window panes, particularly in aircraft due to the low surface temperatures during a flight. This impairs the outward view of the respective passenger and therefore compromises personal comfort.
In addition, condensation water forming, for example, during the descent of an aircraft may accumulate in the hollow space between the primary window panes, but can no longer drain due to the window seal between the primary window panes. This in turn causes the primary window panes to fog up again faster after each flight if the aircraft only remains on the ground for a relatively short time and the condensation water cannot completely evaporate.
EP 0 936 138 A2 and EP 0 936 139 A2 disclose cabin windows for an aircraft that do not comprise a compensation bore in the inner primary window pane, but rather a so-called condensation channel that is peripherally arranged on the primary window panes. This condensation channel is formed by a window frame, the primary window pane set and a press-on frame. Due to this channel, only air that flows along the very cold window frame during the flight and therefore is condensed and pre-dehumidified outside the visual range of the window can flow into the hollow space between the window panes of the primary window set. In this way, condensation on the panes of the primary window pane set, as well as fogging thereof, can be prevented on the sides facing the hollow space.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.